Irregularly shaped parts are frequently encountered in cast and forged components which require finishing operations. These irregularly shaped parts present significant challenges when being held with a typical vise, as shown in FIG. 1. These irregularly shaped parts may lack symmetry or flat surfaces or must be positioned in an orientation that complicates typical workpiece holding methods. The disadvantage of standard vise jaws, shown in FIG. 1, is that flat surfaces do not provide good support for round or abnormally shaped parts. Although round parts can be accommodated through the use of accessories such as V-blocks, this does not address irregular geometries.